So Damn Forgiving
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: There is only so much you can take before you break. Andy is in a violent relationship and reaches her breaking point while Sam does all he can to help her, but is it enough? NOT FOR LUKE LOVERS


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue…or Sam Swarek, although I wish I did**_

* * *

**SO DAMN FORGIVING**

It starts when he stays late at work, you forgive him because you know it's his job.

You forgive him when he breaks your plans because he gets a break in a case.

You understand his job is more important than you, so you forgive him when he leaves you stranded.

You forgive him when he comes home smelling like her, because they must have just been working together.

You call him and she answers, you forgive him because there must be a reasonable explanation.

She brags about the nights they've spent together, he said he was 'working'…there's no explaining that away. But you forgive him because you love him or at least you think you do.

You work up the courage to confront him; he gets angry and accidentally hits you. It was an accident so of course you forgive him.

He hits you again; you forgive him because he promises it will never happen again.

When someone asks about your bruises that you mistakenly make visible, you tell them that you fell down the stairs.

You weren't home when he got there because you were having dinner with your dad. He accuses you of cheating and he twists your arm so far behind your back that he breaks it. A spiral fracture is what the doctor said; he also told her it was very common in abuse. You told that a suspect got a little too rough, that's what you told anyone who asked. You forgive him again, this time because you're scared.

You can't stand it anymore so you tell him you're leaving him, not waiting for a response you turn your back on him and head for the door. But he yanks you back and beats you into a bloody pulp, you struggle to stay awake but it was a losing battle. You succumb to the blackness that surrounds you.

* * *

Sam looked throughout the precinct for Andy but she was nowhere to be seen. He checked and she didn't call in sick and he knew for a fact she wouldn't miss a day unless it was mandatory.

He walked over to the other Rookies "Hey anybody seen McNally?" he asked

"No, I haven't seen her" Diaz said and the others confirmed the same

"Damnit" Sam muttered

"Is she alright?" Traci asked concerned

Sam sighed "I don't know…I'm sure she's fine"

And just as he said that, the bane of his existence strolled into the barn with a cocky grin on his face

Sam immediately walked up to Luke "Where's McNally, Callaghan?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Right where she should be" The asshole had the nerve to smirk.

Sam grabbed Luke's collar and roughly pushed him against the nearest wall "What the hell did you do?" Sam whispered viciously

"Just put her in her place" Luke told him, seemingly proud of himself. Sam let go in alarm. Luke immediately reached up to smooth down his collar, allowing Sam to see his bruised knuckles. It was like he wanted Sam to know exactly what he's done.

It took all Sam's self control to not pummel the bastard in front of him; he knew exactly what he had done. Luke had done to McNally what he feared he'd do. All those times that McNally struggled to hide the bruises, all those times he asked where she got them and all those time that she lied about what really happened. He had tried to convince Andy that she should leave Luke but she wouldn't hear it. He tried everything to help her but without her admitting that Luke was beating her, there wasn't a lot he could do.

He immediately ran out of the precinct, jumping in his cruiser and radioed an ambulance to McNally's, he raced out of the lot; lights flashing, sirens wailing, hoping he'd get there in time.

Once he broke a million traffic laws, he found himself at McNally's before the ambulance arrived. He immediately kicked down the locked down, he almost tripped over Andy's still body. He fell to his knees beside her "Oh, Andy". He checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there "Thank god". He checked her over, there didn't seem to be a part of her body that wasn't bloodied, broken or bruised. He heard he let out a painful moan, just as the ambulance arrived. Andy was stabilized and loaded into the ambulance without delay. Sam jumped into the ambulance along with her, and held onto her hand. He saw her struggle to open her eyes and it tore at his heart; she looked at him with eyes half open, seeing his worry she tried to say something but it wouldn't come out loud enough. "Andy?" he said leaning closer so he could hear what she was trying to say.

"We…we're riding in the Hambulance" she gasped out managing a small smile and he couldn't help but chuckle. She then fell unconscious.

"You're going to be alright Andy" he told her "I promise"

* * *

Sam sat in the waiting room waiting for Andy to get out of surgery. He didn't know much except that there was internal bleeding. Fucking Callaghan. During the time he waited in the waiting room, he called into the station and talked to Best. Trying to keep the phone call professional was another issue.

"_Swarek, where the hell are you?" Best asked_

"_Hospital" Sam answered "Sir I found McNally on the floor at her house beaten within an inch of her life" Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves somewhat "Suspected domestic abuse"_

"_Are you sure? That's a hefty accusation" Frank replied_

"_Damnit yes I'm sure" Sam said through gritted teeth "Haven't you seen her lately? Trying to cover up bruises, that broken arm huh? Spiral fracture! That wasn't a damn suspect that got too rough. And the idiot came in looking so fucking proud of himself, said she's right where she's supposed to be and that he put her in her place; it was like he wanted me to know what he'd done and by flashing those bruised knuckles…a sure sign of…" He trailed of, not able to finish_

_Frank was quiet for a moment, trying to take it all in "That's enough to hold him for 24 hours Swarek, but if you wrong…"_

"_I know this Frank, and I know I'm not wrong"_

_More silence…_

"_Alright, I want you to stay with McNally, I'll let the other TO's know what's going on…I think the other rookie's should be left in the dark for now" Frank said _

_Sam agreed "I think Jerry and Nash should know…Jerry works with Callaghan a lot and Nash is An…McNally's best friend, she would notice any changes in McNally and maybe McNally said something to her"_

"_I'm on it" Was all he said before he hung up_

Sam hung up as well and put his phone back in his pocket_. 'I should have done something, I had an idea what was happening to her and I should have done something to stop it'. _He put his head in his hands.

12 hours passed, his shift was officially over an hour ago and it seemed like forever to him. In that time he called Tommy, it was one of the hardest tings he ever had to do. Just hearing how distraught Andy's father was brought tears to his eyes; he then promised he'd call back when the doctor came with news.

He almost thought he was seeing things when he saw the doctor.

"For Officer McNally?"

Sam immediately stood up "How is she doc?"

"She's stable" the doctor said "She had a broken cheekbone, 2 fractured ribs and a perforated lung. We managed to stop the internal bleeding and fractures but she has a long road to recovery, is there anyone that will be able to stay with her once she is released from the hospital?"

"Yes, I will" Sam replied immediately

"Okay" the doctor said looking at the chart then back at Sam "She's still unconscious but you can go in with her if you want, room 3613"

"Thank you" Sam said, relieved that she was okay, he called Tommy back on the way to her room. Tommy was immensely relieved and was soon on his way to the hospital.

When Sam arrived at her room, it broke his heart to see her in that hospital bed, to see those cuts and bruises marring her beautiful face. He sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. He had no idea what to say to her; he leaned over and kissed her unbroken cheek and gave her hand a light squeeze. She squeezed back.

"Andy?" he said shocked "Come on Bambi, open those doe eyes of yours"

He saw her scrunch up her nose in that adorable way of hers and slowly open her eyes, the swelling around them made it difficult; she then focused on him.

"Sam" was all she could say before her face contorted in pain.

"Hey" Sam gave her a grin "Shh, you have a broken cheekbone; now I know this will be extremely hard for you but your going to have to be quiet"

She tried to glare at him but it only appeared as a grimace. The grin fell off his face, "Are you alright? I'll get you something for pain"

He came back in with a nurse who checked her vitals and administered the pain medication; once she left, Sam sat down by her side.

"Andy…can you tell me what happened?" he asked and she could tell by the look on his face that he knew what happened. He handed her a pad of paper and a pen "If you don't feel up to it, we can wait"

Andy immediately shook her head the best she could and grabbed the pen. She was overcome with courageousness that wasn't there most of the time with Lu…Callaghan she thought viciously. She wrote down everything from the point their relationship began to sour, to the first time he hit her, to this morning. She wrote down all she could remember about this morning in detail, every hit, every punch, and every kick. She knew Sam was reading as she wrote, she could feel his rage rise. She knew it took everything in him not to find Luke and kill him. Once she was done she signed the bottom making it a legally signed statement. She gave it to Sam and gave him a sad smile before the pain meds kicked in and she passed out.

Tommy McNally arrived shortly after "How is she?"

Sam explained her injuries "She woke up for a while, the nurse gave her something for the pain"

"So she'll be okay?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, she's strong" Sam answered "I…I'll leave you two alone"

"You don't have to go" Tommy said

"Um I should get this to the station" Sam said motioning to the papers he held

Tommy knew it was her statement "Can…can I see it?" he asked

Sam bowed his head "I don't think that's a good idea"

Tommy nodded, understanding. Sam went to leave but was stopped by Tommy.

"Can you promise me something?" Tommy asked

"Anything sir" Sam replied

"Promise me that Callaghan scum won't get away with this"

"Trust me sir, there is no chance of that happening" Sam replied "I'll make sure of it"

Sam looked down at Andy; he then lightly kissed her forehead

He didn't notice Tommy's small smile before he left.

* * *

It's been about a week since Andy was brought into the hospital, and everything seemed to be getting better. Luke was denied bail and everyone at the division pulled all the strings they could and fast tracked the hearing which was set for tomorrow. Andy was able to talk now without much pain, though she was still on soft foods. Sam on the other hand was worried, not that he'd tell anyone that. He was worried about the slight chance that Luke would get away with what he did to Andy. He was not the worrying type but when it came to anything to do with Andy, it was a different story.

Andy could sense his worry; he wasn't being his normal sarcastic self. She was of course worried as well but not so much about the outcome of the case, but of the fact that she would have to face Luke in court. She looked over at Sam who was seated beside her bed, staring at the file on her assault and she really wished she could some how take his worries away; just then Janice the food lady came in with her lunch, yogurt and a glass of water.

"Excuse me, Janice?" Andy asked, and Jackie looked towards her "Did you happen to hear about the big fight at the candy store last night?"

Sam looked up listening intently and Janice looked at her confused "No" she said carefully

"Huh, well apparently two suckers got licked" Andy replied "Oh and since you're here I thought I should let you know that someone said you sound like an owl"

"Who?" Janice asked with her hands on her hips, Andy didn't reply so she asked again "Who?"

"Wow, they were right" Andy said astonished, Janice began to leave clearly annoyed.

Andy took a bit of her yogurt and curled up her lip "Excuse me" she said and Jackie turned back, trying to keep her expression neutral "Sorry to bother you again, but this yogurt is warm, is your refrigerator running?"

She sighed "Yes, as far as I know" she said moving to take Andy's yogurt back

"Well then, you better go catch it" Andy said in all seriousness, and Janice left extremely irritated.

Andy shrugged and began to eat her lunch as if nothing happened. When she didn't hear a peep out of Sam, she looked over at him. He was trying to hold in his laughter but he was fighting a losing battle. He let out a snicker, then another and then burst out laughing. Andy just smiled, enjoying seeing this side of him.

When he finally calmed down enough to talk, "Where…where did that come from Andy?" he chuckled

Andy shrugged "I wanted you to cheer up and stop worrying"

He gave her a grin "Who said I was worrying"

"I know you Sam" she said "And you weren't being your normal self"

"Sorry" he told her

"Nothing to be sorry about" she said "I'm worried to, but I just hang on to the hope that Luke will get what he deserves"

Sam gave her a small smile and leaned towards her, their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

"All rise for his honor Judge Leonard Armstrong" the bailiff announced

The Judge sat down "Please be seated" he said "The city of Toronto Vs. Detective Luke Callaghan"

"Counselor, your client is charged with battery and attempted murder of Officer Andrea McNally; how does your client pled?" the Judge asked

"Not guilty, your honor" said the defense

"Counselor you may call your first witness" said the judge

"I call Luke Callaghan to the stand"

The Bailiff brought a handcuffed Luke up to the stand "Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"Yes" he said unable to keep the small sneer off his face

"Mr. Callaghan" his attorney asked "Would you tell the court where you were on the morning of June 13?"

"I was at work, I left early that morning" he replied

"What did you do before you left for work?" the attorney asked

"I said goodbye to Andy, then walked out the door, locking it behind me" Luke said, mostly everyone in the courtroom knew what he meant by 'goodbye'

"No further questions your honor"

"Prosecution, do you have any questions?" asked the judge

"No your honor" the prosecutor said

"Then you may call your first witness"

"The prosecution calls Detective Jo Rosati to the stand" the prosecutor announced

Luke's face was expressionless but both Sam and Andy detected a bit of nervousness

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do" Jo said

"What is the nature of your relationship with Luke Callaghan?"

"I have nothing to hide" Jo stated "We worked together and we were engaged"

"Were engaged?"

"Yes 'were', our jobs drove us apart" she said

"Did you resume your relationship when you began working with 15 Division?" he asked

Jo hesitated

"Might I remind you that you are under oath"

"Yes" she said, looking ashamed

"So I guess it's safe to say that you know the defendant very well?"

"Yes"

"Did he ever commit acts of violence towards you?"

"OBJECTION" yelled the defense "How does this line of questioning relate to the case?"

"Your honor, I am simply trying to prove that the assault on Officer McNally was not the first time Mr. Callaghan committed an act of violence towards women"

"Overruled" the judge decided "Answer the question Detective Rosati"

"He had a temper…but he was never violent towards me" Jo said tugging her sleeve over her wrist.

"Then how did you get those bruises on your wrists?"

Jo looked panicked "We uh…we get a little rough sometimes"

"With your wrists? Those bruises look like fingers to me"

"OBJECTION!" the defense yelled once again

"Sustained" the judge said

"No further questions your honor"

"You may step down Detective Rosati"

…

"The prosecution calls Officer Andrea McNally"

Andy took a deep breath; she refused her wheel chair and stood up with Sam's help. The Bailiff nodded to Sam allowing him to help Andy to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth?"

"Yes" Andy said

"Can you tell us what happened the morning of June 13?"

She looked of to Sam as way to gather her courage "I broke up with Callaghan" she said refusing to refer to him by his first name "I then tried to leave for work, but he pulled me back and hit me…over and over again until I blacked out"

"Why did you break up with him?"

Andy felt eyes on her, not supportive ones but seething ones; she looked over and met the smug eyes of her 'safe' choice. She met his gaze strongly and answered the prosecutor's question "I broke up with him because of the multiple threats and acts of violence that he's committed against me"

"And an example of these acts would be?"

"He twisted my arm so far behind my back that it broke" she said

"And the injuries that you have today?"

"Two broken ribs, internal bleeding, a perforated lung and a broken cheekbone" she said, her voice very strong considering she was very nervous and…scared.

"And when did you receive these injuries?" the prosecutor asked

"The morning of June 13" she told him

"Can you state who or what caused these injuries?"

"L…Luke Callaghan" she said

"No further questions" he said

"You may step down Officer McNally" the judge said

Sam went up and helped Andy down and back to her seat, Luke glaring at them the whole time.

* * *

It didn't take long for the jury to deliberate before they proceeded back into the courtroom. Andy was very tense as was Sam, but he tried not to show it; instead he held Andy's hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of it in a comforting matter. They both gave each other a small smile.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked

"We have your honor" the head juror responded "We the jury find Luke Callaghan guilty of all charges, we recommend life in prison."

Andy and Sam sighed with relief and embraced, their lips met unconsciously in a short, sweet kiss. When they broke apart Andy seemed shocked and Sam gave her a dimpled grin, effectively removing the slight awkwardness.

They looked over to Luke, only to find him sneering while shooting them a death glare. The Bailiff pulled Luke up and led him away in handcuffs, but not before he shouted "I'll get out and I'll kill you both!"

The Bailiff smacked him upside of the head "Sorry my hand slipped" he said before taking a grumbling Luke away.

Sam looked back over to Andy who had tears streaming down her cheeks; he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay Bambi" he said, trying to convey much more with that statement.

Andy understood; as long as Sam was by her side, everything would be okay.

**EPILOGUE**

He was beautiful. There was no other word for it, dark brown eyes, thick black hair, dimpled grin, a spitting image of his father; Liam Thomas Swarek was a beautiful child. The 2 year old followed and 8 year old Leo around everywhere, causing many laughs to erupt from Andy and Traci.

"They're so cute" Traci said as Leo slid down the slide with Liam sitting on his knees.

"I know, Liam is so attached to Leo" Andy smiled rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly "I don't know what he'll do when his little sister comes"

"I get the feeling he'll be protective like his daddy" Traci said looking over to Sam who was cooking on the barbeque along with Jerry and Tommy. "They'll both team up and not let any boy near her".

"That wouldn't surprise me" Andy said "Did you know that Liam constantly puts his little hands on my stomach, calling her 'My Sarah', he's really determined to name her after his aunt"

Just then Sarah, her husband Blake and their two kids 11 year old Annabeth and 4 year old Ben arrived. The kids immediately ran over to Liam and Leo, Blake stayed over by the guys and Sarah hugged Sam hello before she headed over to Andy and Traci.

"We we're just talking about you Sarah" Traci smiled

"Oh? What about?" She asked with the famous Swarek grin

"Well Liam has named his sister, and both Sam and I agree with him" Andy said

Sam came over, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, "Dinner's ready" he said

Andy smiled up at him "I was just telling Sarah that Liam already named his sister" she said

Sam smirked "Liam likes to put his hand on Andy's belly and say 'My Sarah'."

Sarah gasped and immediately embraced her brother and sister-in-law. "Really? That's so sweet!"

"Auntie Sarah!" Liam shouted and launched himself at her

"Liam!" Sarah said in the same tone, as she scooped her little nephew up "How's my favorite nephew today?"

"I good" he said "I'm a big brovver"

"Yes I know" she smiled at him

"Dat's my Sarah" he said pointing to his mother's swollen tummy "Mommy ate her, so I gots to wait for her to come out"

Everyone burst out laughing. Sam pulled Andy closer, putting his hand on her belly and placing a chaste kiss on her neck "I love you Andy" he whispered in her ear

Andy turned around in his arms, then kissed him softly on the lips "I love you too, Sam" she smiled

She couldn't believe how far she had come in the last few years, how happy she was now with her family. Life couldn't get any better.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Just a little request, I'm not saying this to be rude but I know my grammar isn't great, so there is no need to tell me something I already know : ) Thanks and Please Review :D**_


End file.
